A supercorp Lovestory
by ALittleHelpFromMyFriends2
Summary: A supercorp fanifc. Kara dosnt have powers in this one but it's all about the start of Kara and Lena's relationship. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is just a little supercorp fanifc. Kara dosnt have powers in this one but it's all about the start of Kara and Lena's relationship. Enjoy

Kara Danvers was over at her best friend Lena Luthor's house for one of their weekly movie nights. Ever since Kara realized how many classic movies Lena had never seen she vowed to change that and give the younger Luthor the movie education she deserved.

Kara however, also had an alternative motive for these movie nights. She had a huge crush on Lena and was happy to have an excuse to spend some alone time with her.

Tonight's choice was one of Kara's favorites "A walk to remember" and she was excited to show it to the younger Luthor. They were sitting next to each other on the couch, and Lena was enjoying the parts of the movie she actually saw when she wasn't stealing glances at Kara.

Then about halfway through the movie Netflix went down and the movie was stuck in an eternal state of buffering. Lena was trying to fix it and once Kara got over her disappointment that Lena got up off the couch, the blonde got an idea

"Why don't I just tell you the rest of the story?" Lena looked up at the blonde slightly perplexed "What do you mean?"

"Well I've only seen this movie about a million times so why don't you come back to the couch and I'll tell you what happens"

Lena was still slightly confused but willingly went back to the couch.

"All right I am curious to see how this whole cancer story plays out, even though I can't imagine it ends well" Lena said

"Well" the blonde started, "After she tells Landon, he takes a few days to process the news and even makes amends with some of his old friends"

"But their such jerks" Lena said in an almost whining voice

"I know, but he and Jamie keep dating and then he builds her a telescope and proposes so that her number one wish of being married in her mother's church can come true"

"That's adorable" Lena said, not quite shearing a tear but almost there

"I know, I'm surprised I'm not crying right now talking about it" Kara says "Anyway they get married, she beats the cancer and they live happily ever after" Kara quickly mumbles through the end of the story

"Really? I guess I was wrong then" said Lena in a slightly questioning voice. she hadn't realized it, but she had inadvertently been moving closer to Kara as the story went on

"No" said the blonde, admitting defeat "you were right I just like my ending better"

"I think I do too, t's probably a good thing Netflix went down" Lena said.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked as she got up from the couch to get some water.

"I'm not sure if I could have made it through that ending without crying" Lena said and Kara smiled in agreement from the counter.

"I just hope that someday I can share in that kind of love with someone, it's getting really annoying being single" Kara said,

Lena nodded, ready to open up to Kara despite the knot in her stomach that came whenever she talked about something personal " I know exactly how you feel, I mean how hard is it to find someone who thinks that I'm smart, beautiful, is willing to put everything on the line for us all while not judging me for my last name" Lena said,

"I don't care about your last name and ive felt that way about you for a long time now" the words had escaped Kara's mouth before she could stop them, but once she realized what she has said she forced herself to keep going. "I think you're the most incredible person I've ever met and if you don't feel that way and I'm on the brink of losing you as a friend please stop me because I don't know what I would do without your friendship"

Lena just got up, closed the gap between them, took Kara's face in her hands and started kissing her passionately. After a few seconds she could feel Kara kissing back and Lena couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face

"I had no idea you felt that way" Kara said as their lips finally parted.

"Of course I do Kara, I've felt this way since the moment I met you" Lena said making Kara blush

"And if it's okay with you" Lena continued "I'd really like to take you out on a date" Kara smiled before leaning in to kiss Lena again "I would love to go on a date with you, just tell me when and where" Kara said while grinning in that way that made Lena feel weak at the knees.

"How about tomorrow night? We've already wasted enough time so the sooner the better right?" Lena said already getting excited

"My thoughts exactly" Kara replies before pulling Lena in for yet another kiss. Lena then began to move them back over to the couch, not even noticing that the movie had turned back on.

They made out for awhile and once they were able to pull apart from each other they realized it was too late for Kara to go home. "Why don't you just spend the night?" Lena asked

"Are you sure?" Kara asked semi-hesitantly

"We don't have to do anything but cuddle and besides we both have work in the morning" Lena replied " it just makes the most sense plus it wouldn't suck to wake up and have the most beautiful girl in the world in my bed" Kara just blushes before agreeing and following Lena into the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Lena opened a drawer and pulled out T-shirt's and leggings for both of them. They took turns changing and doing their nightly routine in Lena's massive master bath before falling asleep cuddled in each other's arms. And Lena had to admit to herself that she had never felt safer or fallen asleep better than she had when being Kara's little spoon.

Comment what you thought below, ill hopefully be updating again soon


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2, hope you like it and be sure to comment what you think

Kara woke up and had to remind herself that it had not been a dream, she was really waking up in Lena Luthor's bed, and they were really going on a date tonight. She just smiled and watched the Luthor for a minute or two before the brunette woke up.

"Good morning" Lena said rolling over and looking into the blue eyes of the girl next to her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Best sleep I've had in a long time" Kara said while pulling in the Luthor in for a kiss.

Just then Kara's phone rang, effectively ruining their moment.

Kara groaned but had to answer once she saw that it was Cat Grant calling.

"Hello , yes I can be there in 20 minutes, all right, bye"

"Don't tell me you actually have to get out of bed" Lena said

"I don't want to trust me, but Cat wants me at work early, plus you have an entire company to run" Kara said sitting up to get out of the bed.

"I knew I had something to do today" Lena said with a hint of sarcasm "and if you still want I was thinking you could come over around 7 and I'll have Jess make reservations at this little Italian place I know" Lena said, getting out of the bed.

"Of corse I still want to, That sounds like a perfect date" Kara replied noticing the slight look of relief that appeared on Lena's face. Kara went over and started kissing Lena again before going into the bathroom to get changed. Once she came out she walked over to the Luthor who was setting clothes out for the day. "I have to go but I will see you tonight" she said as Lena turned around. "sounds perfect darling" Lena said, Kara then pulled the Luthor in for a couple good-bye kisses before walking to the elevator and going back into the reality of her job.

As soon as Lena entered the floor her office was on she went over to Jess's desk. "good morning Jess, I'm going to need a copy of my schedule today and can you ask ms arias to come to my office as soon as she can."

"Of corse Ms. Luthor" Jess said as she picked up the phone.

Meanwhile across town Kara was texting Alex to make sure that the older Danvers was free for lunch. Kara knew that no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't go around shouting that she was going on a date with Lena luthor but she was sure that she was going to explode if she didn't tell someone about this soon.

That afternoon Samantha Arias walked into Lena's office "Hey, what's up, Jess said you wanted to see me"

"Yeah, you wanna close the door" Lena said and as soon as the door was shut she mumbled "ithinkimdatingkaradanvers"

Once Sam understood and got over her shock she said "What are you talking about, I though you said she wasn't into you like that?"

"Well I guess I was wrong because we got to talking about relationships at our movie night last night and then she said that she had a crush on me and before I knew it I was kissing her" Lena replied

"Lena" Sam said with a slight smile on her face

"We didn't do anything but she we did fall asleep in each other's arms, and I don't know how to describe it but it just fits"

"Well then I'm really happy for you, are you taking her out soon?" Sam said with a smile on her face. Lena luthor rarely gossiped about her personal life, even with Sam, but when she did it was good.

"We have a date tonight and I need you to tell me if it's a good plan"

Kara was nearly bursting at the seems when Alex finally sat down across from her at the deli they had agreed to have lunch at.

"What is so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone" Alex started

"So I went over to lenas for movie night last night...and I may or may not have told her that I have a crush on her and then she may or may not have kissed me and we may or may not have a date tonight" Kara sped the works out of her mouth so fast it took Alex a second to comprehend it.

"Wow, that's a lot of information, I didn't even know you liked Lena in that way"

"I have for awhile, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Kara said looking down.

"It's okay, I'm just happy to have another lesbian in the family" Alex joked.

Kara looked back up and smiled "You'll find her one day Alex, but for now I need you to tell me what to wear on my date tonight"

"That's a perfect plan" Sam smiles after Lena finished talking. "I would love it if someone did that for me"

Lena smiled "Good, would you mind taking the meeting at 5 tonight so I can make the arrangements" Lena said trying not to sound too desperate.

"I will be happy to take that meeting if you promise to tell me everything on Monday" Sam said with a grin

"Deal" Lena said, getting more excited about tonight by the minute.

At precisely 7 o'clock on the dot Kara got into the private elevator that opened up to lenas penthouse apartment. She was wearing her hair in a side braid and Alex had chosen a dark blue dress with a small brown belt in the middle for her to wear. Once the elevator doors opened, she walked in and found Lena wearing one of those black suits with a deep v cut where if you had the jacket buttoned up, wearing a shirt underneath was unnecessary. Her breath was taken away by how sexy Lena looked and then she saw what Lena had set up in her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's chapter 3, hope you like it and be sure to comment what you think

Kara couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lena Luthor was not only wearing the sexiest thing Kara had ever seen, but the Luthor had also managed to turn her apartment into a makeshift restaurant. The dining room table was perfectly set for two, with candles and a bouquet of flowers on it. There was a bottle of wine being chilled on the kitchen counter and romantic music playing through the stereo.

"Lena, you look amazing" Kara said, it being the first thing she could make stumble out of her mouth "this is incredible, I can't believe it"

Lena just smiled "well first off you don't look too bad yourself either" Lena said walking over to Kara and giving her a deep kiss. "and as far as all this, I thought it would be better to have our first date in a place where it was just us, I didn't want to give the paparazzi an opportunity to ruin this just yet" Lena said, putting her hand in Kara's.

"This is why they call you a genius, it's better than anything I could have imagined" Kara said, finally getting over her initial shock.

Just then the timer on the oven went off and Lena guided Kara to the kitchen, where Kara opened the wine and started pouring two glasses while Lena took a lasagna out of the oven

"of corse you can cook too" Kara said clearly impressed.

"I picked it up in college as a way to unwind after long days, it's nothing fancy but I hope it will do" Lena said

"you never cease to amaze me." Kara said handing Lena her glass of wine "here's to...new beginnings" Kara said before she and Lena clinked glasses.

"To new beginnings" Lena echoed with a smile on her face. She then sat down the glass, pulled out a knife, then put a piece of lasagna on each of the two plates, then adding some salad and getting the garlic bread out of the oven where it had been warming. Once the plates were complete she picked them both up, Kara grabbed both of their glasses, and they sat down to have their first official date.

"When did it start?" Kara asked somewhat abruptly around the middle of their meal.

"When did what start?" Lena asked confused

"You're crush on me" Kara said in a quiet voice

"The first time you walked in my office with Clark. You just looked so confident in what you were doing, and I found that incredibly sexy. Then we started spending more time together outside of my office and I got to see your sense of humor, your amazingly kind heart, and just how strong of a person you are. Next thing I knew I was rearranging my schedule to make more time for you and starting to feel all these butterflies in my stomach whenever we were together. And you know the fact that you're drop dead gorgeous doesn't hurt either" Lena said, making Kara laugh and smile more than she ever thought possible. "You're turn" Lena said finishing her story.

"The first time you invited me to your office for lunch, When I walked in you were sitting there behind your desk, and when you looked up at me it made me feel like I was the most important person in the world. Then we started eating and you got some sauce from the burger on your face, and you went to wipe it off and I just remember thinking that I had never seen anything so cute yet sexy at the same time. I loved the sound of your laugh and the fact that I was the one who had made it happen and then there's the obvious fact that you are the smartest and kindest person I know all while being incredibly gorgeous and I couldn't believe it had taken me so long to realize my true feelings" Kara said.

As soon as Kara was done Lena got up and grabbed Kara's hand "Lee where are we going, we haven't finished eating yet" Kara said as Lena led them over to the couch and turning on the fireplace. Next thing Kara knew Lena was attacking her face and they fell into a deep kiss. "Darling, you couldn't have honestly expected me to hear those things you said about me and not want to make out with you immediately" Lena said as she lowered themselves to the couch.

"I guess not" Kara said through a smile

"You are so beautiful Kara Danvers do you know that?" Lena said inbetween kisses

"I know that you make me feel beautiful in a way I haven't before" Kara said taking a quick break to make sure that Lena knew how she felt "and I know that you are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen" Kara said before kissing Lena again then making her way to Lena's neck, fully intending to make a mark.

A few minutes later, as things were getting heavier Lena got off Kara and sat down on the couch "darling it's not that I don't want too, trust me I do, but I think we should wait a little bit longer, Atleast finish our date first you know" she said with a hint of worry about what Kara would say next.

"That's totally fine Lee, I feel the same way. Plus it would be a shame to let all that food get too cold" Kara smiles as she grabbed Lena's hand, kissed it, and wrapped her fingers in it leading them back to the table.

They finished their meal while still holding hands across the table and talked about everything and nothing at the same time.

"That was the best lasagna I have ever had" Kara said as she scraped the last bit off of her plate.

"Well I'm glad you liked it" Lena said, knowing that the company had made the food taste that much better.

"It was incredible" Kara said while grabbing her and Lena's plate and going over to the kitchen

Kara opened the dishwasher and put their plates and silverware away while Lena poured them each another glass of wine "you know you don't have to do that,I was perfectly content to leave it until tomorrow"

"Well you cooked and did all of this so it's the least I can do" Kara said as she put the salad back in the fridge before walking over to Lena and accepting the glass of wine

"I don't think tonight could get any more perfect" Kara said still not quite believing she could be this happy.

"It is pretty damn perfect but you might want to check the freezer to see if it can get better" Lena said with a smile

Kara got a giant grin on her face and went to the freezer where she opened it and found a pint of Ben and Jerry's with two spoons laying on top

"Okay I was wrong, now it's perfect" Kara said with a smile "you know me so well Lee" the blonde continued as she opened it and gave a spoon to the Luthor

"So what does this make us?" Kara asked the brunette

"What do you want it to mean" Lena replied

"I want it to mean that you're my girlfriend and that I'm yours. I get it if you don't wanna tell anyone, I mean I already told Alex this afternoon, I hope that's okay, but I just had to tell someone and I needed her help choosing an outfit for tonight anyway but I can tell her" Kara was still rambling when she felt the Luthor's finger touch her mouth effectively shutting the blonde up.

"it's completely okay that you told Alex darling, I would have been surprised if you didn't, I told Sam this afternoon too." Lena paused and then took a deep breath and then continued "and as far as that first part, if you're asking me to be your girlfriend then I am saying yes"

Kara's leaned in and gave Lena the deepest kiss she could

"I'm asking" she said just to clarify

"Then I'm saying yes" Lena smiled before kissing the blonde again

They soon found themselves back on the couch in the same position that they were during their dinner break.

"I'm never thought I could be this happy" Lena said as she leaned her head on Kara's chest. They're make out session was over but they didn't want to get up from the couch. "I never thought I would get to call you my girlfriend" Kara replied running her fingers through Lena's hair. "Me either. But I love the sound of it, Kara Danvers is my girlfriend" Lena replied, smiling as she said it.

"What do you want to tell the press, I don't care either way, it'll affect you more so it's up to you" Kara said. Lena thought about it for a minute "why don't we just keep it as off the radar as we can for a while. We can tell whoever we want but it's none of the presses business for now, and if somehow it gets out then I have absolutely no problem admitting that I have the most gorgeous, smart, and amazing girlfriend in the world"

"I think that sounds like a perfect plan" Kara said while bringing Lena up for a kiss. "It's getting late" Lena pointed out "I certainly wouldn't want my girlfriend to try and find her way home in the dark" Lena said with a smile appearing on her face

"Are you inviting me to spend the night again" Kara laughed "it's almost as if you planned this"

"Oh I hoped darling" Lena said as she started kissing Kara's neck

"Well when you put it that way how can I refuse" Kara smiles back

She then shifted Lena off her and walked towards the brunettes bedroom

Lena followed eagerly, ready to see what the night had instore for the two of them.

When Lena entered the bedroom she found Kara sitting on her bed with the tv remote in her hand.

"What are you doing" lena asked hesitantly

"I am finding us a movie that we can fall asleep together too" Kara replies like it was the easiest thing in the world

"Sorry if it's not what you were expecting but given our conversation earlier I thought it would be a perfect way to end our date night"

"It sounds perfect" Lena said as she kissed the blonde and then went to find comfy pajamas for them both.

"Do you have to change out of that suit" Kara said almost whining

"Im afraid so darling, it's much to expensive to sleep in, besides I'm not entirely thrilled about you changing out of that dress either" Lena smirked

They both changed and got in bed where they started snuggling, both feeling that their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces. And that's how they fell asleep, snuggling and with smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's chapter 4, hope you like it and be sure to comment what you think.

Lena woke up and suddenly felt cold. She moved her arm around the other side of the bed and realized that it was because her girlfriend was missing. God she loved that she now had a girlfriend.

Lena reluctantly got up and made her way out of her bedroom. She found Kara in the kitchen, attempting to make what looked like pancakes.

"What have you done to my kitchen" Lena said in mock horror, looking at the bowls, spoons, and batter that was all over the counter.

"Well I was trying to be romantic and bring you breakfast in bed, but that is clearly not working" Kara said as she took a burnt, somehow still lumpy, pancake out of the pan.

Lena just laughed and went over to the blonde. After a good morning kiss Lena got out a whisk and stirred the batter a little bit more then added some more milk to even it out. Lena finished making the pancakes while Kara got everything else out and made the coffee.

They ate their food out on Lena's balcony, just enjoying each other's company. Kara talked about Cat and the various stories that Catco was working on, and Lena told the blonde about a new project that she and Sam had in the works.

They later made their way back onto Lena's couch with Lena cuddled in Kara's arms and a blanket over them both. It was the Saturday and neither one of them had any intention of leaving that couch anytime soon.

"Are you sure you don't have any work you need to do today?" Kara asked. Suddenly stopping her search for a movie for them to watch together.

"Aren't you the one whose always telling me that I work too much?" Lena laughed in response

"Yes, but I just want to make sure you don't miss anything because of me" Kara said shyly

"Darling, I promise you that I have nothing to do for work today, and even if I did you are worth so much more than some work"

Kara just smiled and kissed Lena deeply letting the Luthor know that she felt the same way and knowing that the movie would have to wait for the time being.

A few hours later they had finished watching Sleepless in Seattle and Lena was in the process of selecting a documentary for them to watch as it was now her turn to choose. Kara was ordering a pizza on her phone because neither of them felt like getting up to cook or go anywhere when Alex called.

"I think Alex is going to have a heart attack if I keep dodging her calls" Kara said as it was the third time Alex had called that day.

"Go ahead and answer it. I should probably call Sam too, she probably feels just like Alex" Lena said smiling.

Kara kissed Lena before reluctantly getting up from the couch and answering the call.

"Yes Alex I'm alive. I promise, no need to send the swat team. Yes I'm still here. It was an amazing date. I'll tell you all about it later. Well I can't exactly do it in front of her. I'll call you Monday I promise. I'm not going to promise before then. Alright I am going to go be with my girlfriend. Yes I asked her to be my girlfriend. I'm really happy Alex I promise. Love you too, bye."

Lena had called Sam soon after Kara picked up Alex's call and been berated with the same questions.

"Hi Sam. Yes the plan went perfectly. She may or may not still be here. She's calling her sister and I figured you would kill me if I didn't call you. We had a perfect time. She asked me to be her girlfriend. What do you think I said?. Yes I'll tell you the rest on Monday. Bye, love you"

"How was your call?" Kara said as she got back on the couch.

"I pretty much had to swear on my life to tell her everything on Monday" Lena laughed

"I had to do the same thing for Alex" Kara smiled as she pulled Lena down for a kiss which quickly turned into a make out session.

Kara spent the rest of the weekend at Lena's, neither of them wanting to separate. Their Sunday was filled with more movies, make out sessions, long talks on the balcony, and time just spent being together. Neither one of them wanted to acknowledge the fact that they had jobs to get back to, but at last when Monday morning came they made plans to meet at Kara's apartment that night.

Kara walked into Catco on Monday with bigger than usual smile on her face. She was happier than she could remember being in along time and it showed. Cat noticed that something was different about her assistant but decided to not press the issue until later.

Lena walked into her building on Monday thinking that she had never had a more perfect or less work filled weekend then this one. But as her life usually went, that all changed when she walked into her office and saw that there was someone waiting for her.

"Hello darling," Lillian Luthor said from behind Lena's desk "did you have a nice weekend?"

Ill update as soon as I can but be sure to leave a review until then


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's chapter 5, hope you like it and be sure to comment what you think.

"Mother" lena says as she shut her office door. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, when you had Samantha Arias cover for you at the shareholders meeting on Friday and didn't come into the office all weekend I got concerned"

"How do you know that?" Lena said making a mental note to get her security upgraded yet again.

"Please Lena, I am still a Luthor, a lot of the shareholders and people in this building are my friends and they were more than happy to tell me about it"

"And since when do you care enough about me to be concerned with how I spend my weekends" Lena retorted

"I care when it starts affecting this company"

"Last time I checked this was my company, not yours so if you will be ever so kind and leave my office" Lena started firmly, determined not to let her mother get to her.

"Lena dear, just tell me who she is, and don't try to deny that there is a girl, you never miss that much work. this type of secretive behavior is just like your brother.."

"I am not lex" Lena started firmly

"The company needs to get ahead of this before you two get caught together. You know that it's the right thing to do"

"You mean the right thing for you, you don't want the public to find out that I'm gay because of how it might affect our stocks and therefore your money" Lena said taking a deep breath before continuing "I am not going to tell you anything so you might as well leave. You have proven time and time again that you don't care about me so why should I care about you" Lena said opening the door

Lillian grabbed her purse and walked out of the door to leave but not before saying "this is not over Lena"

After Lillian finally left Lena just sat down on her couch, trying to keep herself together by any means possible. She hated that her mother always did this to her.

She managed to get her phone out and text the only person she felt could help her right now, Kara.

-can you come over to my office please. Lillian just left. I need you-

Lena never liked admitting that she needed anyone but she knew she couldn't get over this alone.

Lena's phone buzzed with Kara's response

-on my way-

Kara walked into Lena's office ten minutes later and immediately went over to where Lena was on the couch and just held her. Lena burst into tears the second she felt Kara's warm embrace. The blonde didn't say or do anything but hold Lena for the next twenty minutes as the luthor got up the nerve to start talking.

"My mother was sitting at my desk when I walked in this morning" lena said after finally composing herself enough to stop crying and look up at Kara. "Apparently she knew that I hadn't been at the office all weekend like I usually am and found that suspicious. She compared me to lex then kept demanding to know who I was with all weekend"

"What did you tell her" Kara asked quietly

"That it was none of her business. She's just worried about her money, since it all comes from L-Corp, she was worried that if I got outed as gay by being seen with you it would affect the company's profits."

"I forgot you weren't out to the public yet" Kara said shyly

"Well Lillian has made sure that nobody knows but I'm starting to get really tired of hiding who I am. Especially now that I have you by my side"

"Always" Kara said giving Lena a kiss before continuing "something like this is a big deal so we can do it how and whenever you want, if you want to do it all. I'll be by your side either way."

"Thank you" lena said "I love you" she didn't even realize what she said until it came out of her mouth. Of corse she meant it but she hadn't planned to say it quite so soon.

She started to talk but before she could get any words out she felt the blondes lips on her own in a very deep and passionate kiss

"I love you too Lena Luthor" Kara said as their lips parted. Lena just smiled, not quite believing her luck and kissed the blonde again.

The Luthor laid her head down on Kara's lap and the blondes fingers immediately started running themselves through lenas hair.

"I don't want to hide who I am anymore, I don't want to hide you. But I also don't want to hold a press conference just to state my sexuality"

"That would make for an Interesting press conference, that's for sure" Kara said.

"Actually, now that I think about it there's something I was going to talk to you about. Next month there's this charity gala that I have to go to, and if you are willing to be my date, I think it could be a good place to let the public see us as a couple for the first time" lena said somewhat nervously

"I would love to be your date, and if that's the plan you want then I have absolutely no problem with it" Kara said sincerely

"What did i do to deserve you?" Lena said

"I ask myself the same question about you" Kara says before kissing her girlfriend.

"Well, if your okay I'm gonna go, I think Cat's gonna have a coronary if I'm not there to deliver her lunch"

"Of corse, thank you for being here. And I'm sorry you had to miss work" Lena says getting off the couch

"Don't apologize, I would do it again in a heartbeat" Kara says also getting up.

"Do you still want to come over to my place tonight?" Kara says getting her bag.

"I will be there after I get done here"

"Good" Kara says going over to give the Luthor a deep kiss goodbye "let me know if you need me again, I love you"

"I love you too" lena said, a smile spreading on her face as she watched Kara walk out of her office

Allright theres chapter 5. Hope you loked it and be sure to comment


End file.
